La Escritora
by The-Writer2012
Summary: AU Emma Swan lleva 10 años buscando a su hijo, al que con engaños la obligaron darlo en adopción, ahora que sabe su nombre y paradero no descansará hasta recuperarlo y quitárselo a quien ella cree se lo arrebató; pero en aquel pueblo nada es lo que parece; los personajes de las historias que ella escribe parecen ser los habitantes, y las reinas malvadas pueden en realidad no serlo.


**LA ESCRITORA.**

 **Okay, Once y sus personajes no son míos.**

 **Bueno al parecer he iniciado otra historia. Espero les guste.**

 **Emma Swan lleva 10 años buscando a su hijo, a quien con engaños la obligaron a darlo en adopción, ahora que sabe su nombre y su paradero no descansará hasta recuperarlo y quitárselo a quien ella cree se lo arrebató; pero en aquel pueblo nada es lo que parece; pues los personajes de las historias que ella misma escribe parecen ser los habitantes del pintoresco pueblo y las reinas malvadas pueden no serlo después de todo.**

.

 **La Escritora**

.

Finalmente, después de tantos años de búsqueda interminable tenía información sólida y confiable del paradero de su hijo. Después de tantas pistas que sólo la condujeron a callejones sin salida, ahora tenía la certeza que la búsqueda llegaba a su fin, y estaba feliz por ello. Ella Había sido vilmente engañada para dar a su pequeño en adopción, ella nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo, a pesar de todas las vicisitudes, de no tener apoyo de nadie, de su juventud e inexperiencia, ella tenía un plan para salir adelante con su hijo. Trabajar doble turno, tomar algunas clases en la noche, y sin importar el sacrificio, al final todo valdría la pena.

Pero había caído en una trampa y a un mes de nacer su bebe fue acusada de venta de estupefacientes con falsas pruebas y una vez que nació su hijo, el supuesto abogado que le habían asignado, prácticamente la obligó a firmar unos papeles para darlo en adopción porque según él pasaría muchos años en la cárcel. Pero dos días después, fue liberada de todos los cargos. Un par de agentes del FBI se habían entrevistado con ella para informarle que había sido víctima de un grupo de estafadores que se dedicaban a la trata de infantes, para conseguirles bebes de una forma rápida por un buen precio, a personas desesperadas por ser padres.

Emma Swan ahora estaba sola, sin su hijo, pero sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara iba a encontrarlo y lo tendría nuevamente con ella.

Fue una época dura al principio, tuvo que superar una fuerte depresión en la que se vio inmersa luego de toda esa fatídica situación por la que tuvo que atravesar. Pero pensando en su hijo, tenía que sacar fuerzas para continuar y salir adelante. Por fortuna, había recibido ayuda del estado. Consiguió una beca y logró entrar a la escuela de leyes, pues de cierta forma quería ayudar a personas que se vieran involucradas en situaciones similares a la que ella vivió.

Pero lo que realmente disfrutaba era escribir y lo hacía muy bien. Bajo un seudónimo había publicado varias de sus historias, o mejor decir, de sus sueños. De los extraños sueños que la perseguían desde niña, donde todo parecía un cuento de hadas, pero desde otra perspectiva, donde todos los personajes interactuaban y estaban relacionados, y donde una bruja malvada los maldecía y enviaba a otra realidad. Un mundo fantástico, del que incluso ella formaba parte, porque era la princesa enviada a través de un armario mágico para que salvara a todos cuando el momento apropiado llegara.

Se preguntaba de dónde venían esos sueños, y si podría existir algo de realidad en ellos. Una parte de sí deseaba creerlo, para no tener que ser la huérfana abandonada al costado de la carretera; pero realmente, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Lo realmente importante ahora, era que tenía en sus manos el nombre y la ubicación de su hijo. Henry Mills, 108 Calle Miffin, Storybrooke, Maine.

Una vez tuvo la información, no lo pensó mucho, de hecho poco era lo que tenía que pensar, empacó rápidamente algunas de sus cosas en un par de maletines, tomó las llaves de su antiguo escarabajo amarillo y partió rumbo hacia aquel lugar, del que nunca había escuchado y que básicamente no estaba en el mapa, pero de una u otra forma iba a encontrarlo. Era su 28 cumpleaños y el mejor regalo para ella era poder reunirse con su hijo, con Max o como lo habían llamado Henry.

Tal como lo había esperado tuvo diversas dificultades para encontrar aquel pueblo, dio vueltas a la derecha e izquierda en giros y cruces de caminos pero finalmente, se dejó llevar por su instinto y vio el letrero verde que el daba la bienvenida a Storybrooke.

Llegó entrada la noche al pueblo, en el reloj de la torre marcaba las 8:15, pero viendo su reloj pasaba la media noche. Las calles estaban desoladas, parecía más un pueblo fantasma que uno supuestamente habitado por un par de miles de personas. Dio algunas vueltas en su auto por la calle principal y buscó un lugar donde pudiera pasar la noche, no esperaba que a esta hora pudiera encontrar algo abierto, pero para su sorpresa, si lo halló, una al parecer vieja posada.

Entró al lugar con algo de recelo, pues este lucía como si llevara mucho tiempo cerrado, incluso algunas telarañas hacían parte de la decoración y quizás así era, ya que Halloween estaba bastante cerca.

"Hola?" habló Emma en voz alta "¿hay alguien por aquí?"

Una mujer de edad avanzada apareció con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pues nadie se había presentado en la posada por mucho tiempo.

"en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?" Preguntó sin salir de su asombro, sin creer aún que había un cliente delante del mostrador.

\- necesito una habitación, ¿hay alguna disponible? - preguntó Emma.

\- Cla claro - respondió la mujer - ¿por cuánto tiempo desea quedarse señorita?

\- Swan, Emma Swan, por el que sea necesario - le respondió

\- bienvenida a Storybrooke señorita Swan – dijo la mujer entregándole la llave de la habitación – espero que encuentre su estadía placentera.

\- ya lo creo – respondió Emma con una sonrisa, desde luego que su estadía sería placentera, su hijo estaba allí, en ese pueblo en el 108 de la calle Miffin.

\- acompáñeme, le enseñaré el camino – le dijo la mujer sonriendo sin ser muy consciente de por qué lo hacía, sólo tenía la sensación que todo iba a cambiar en el pueblo, un pueblo donde nunca pasaba nada y donde cada día parecía ser exactamente igual al anterior.

Emma estaba exhausta, el viaje había sido largo, aunque desde Boston no eran más de 5 horas, invirtió mucho tiempo buscando aquel "perdido" lugar, mirando su reloj eran pasadas la 1 de la mañana; lo mejor sería descansar un poco, porque en la mañana su verdadera jornada iniciaba, el camino para recuperar a su hijo y hacer justicia comenzaría.

En la mañana Storybrooke ya no era el mismo, todos sus habitantes se despertaron sorprendidos por las campanadas del reloj que hasta ahora nunca había sonado, el pueblo entero, literalmente parecía haberse despertado de un largo letargo; de un sueño profundo, del cual no recordaban haberse ido a dormir.

Emma Swan se había despertado temprano, se había bañado, cambiado de ropa y salido en busca de un lugar para desayunar, el día anterior durante su viaje apenas y había comido algo decente sólo paquetes de frituras con algunos refrescos, su cuerpo, su estómago para ser precisos le estaban recordando cuan hambrienta se encontraba. Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación observando la torre del reloj que literalmente de la noche a la mañana había comenzado a funcionar. Salió entonces en busca del preciado alimento de la mañana y Granny's parecía ser la mejor y prácticamente la única opción donde comer.

Entró, miró alrededor y pudo observar que el lugar estaba casi vacío, al parecer el pueblo no era muy madrugador. Buscó una mesa, la más alejada y se sentó a esperar que la atendieran, pero para su sorpresa antes de que alguna mesera apareciera alguien más llegó a su mesa.

\- hola, tú no eres de aquí – dijo el pequeño.

\- no chico, no lo soy – respondió ella sonriendo.

\- pero no entiendo bien, nadie entra o sale de Storybrooke – habló más para sí que para la mujer que tenía en frente.

\- pues no parece ser así, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo – sonrió de nuevo – por cierto soy Emma – extendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Emma Swan? – le preguntó el pequeño con una expresión de esperanza y alegría en su rostro.

\- sí, así es, ¿cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó ella extrañada que el niño conociera su identidad.

\- viniste a salvarnos! – Dijo el niño abalanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza – viniste a salvarnos a todos.

\- Wow chico – dijo ella separándolo un poco de sí – ¿quién eres y por qué dices que vengo a salvarte? – le preguntó bastante expectante de lo que aquel niño pudiera responderle, pudo haber imaginado muchas cosas pero nunca que alguien la estuviera esperando.

\- soy Henry, tu hijo biológico – le respondió algo exasperado como si supusiera que Emma tenía que estar enterada de tan importante hecho.

Ahora, tras aquella confesión fue Emma quien sin perder un segundo abrazó al niño fuerte contra su pecho, deseando mantenerlo así por siempre; habían sido 10 largos años desde que lo había sostenido por última vez y tenía miedo que de soltarlo lo perdería de nuevo, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a que pasara otra vez.

\- Emma – dijo el niño – creo que necesito respirar - sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de aquella mujer.

\- ¿desean ordenar algo? – preguntó una joven algo extrañada de ver aquella escena, no era usual ver al chico local abrazado a la mujer foránea que recién había aparecido y de la cual aún no sabía ni su nombre.

\- chocolate caliente con canela – dijo Henry aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

\- que sean dos – agregó Emma – con pastel de calabaza – sonriendo –

\- y pie de manzana – habló Henry mientras la mesera tomaba la orden y se retiraba para entregar el pedido.

Henry no se había hecho esperar y ahora estaba sentado a la mesa con Emma, con aquella enorme sonrisa que parecía no iba a desaparecer de su rostro en un largo, largo tiempo

\- ¿cómo sabes quién soy chico? – le preguntó Emma intrigada de que el muchacho conociera su identidad

\- porque te hemos estado buscando y no puedo creer que te encontré justo aquí - respondió Henry – y estábamos a punto de irte a buscar, pero ya no será necesario porque, bueno ya estás aquí.

Pronto la mesera llegó con la orden sonriendo como lo había hecho antes, Emma miró de nuevo alrededor y el número de clientes había aumentado, y todos la miraban con curiosidad y más al ver la familiaridad que tenía con el niño

\- ¿Henry? – Preguntó Emma – ¿es seguro que hablemos aquí? – pues estaba algo preocupada que su identidad fuera revelada, cuando ella aún no sabía tantas cosas ni tenía un plan para actuar.

El joven pareció pensarlo mientras pasaba su vista por el lugar, y tal vez Emma tenía razón, estar aquí podría no ser la mejor manera o el mejor escenario para que ellos dos tuvieran su charla inicial,

\- vamos a mi castillo – respondió Henry

\- ¿no tienes que ir a la escuela? – preguntó Emma mirando su reloj, en conflicto entre pasar tiempo con el muchacho y ser un adulto responsable y enviarlo al colegio

\- algo así – respondió él dubitativo.

\- No me mientas chico, puedo saber cuándo la gente está mintiendo – le dijo Emma observándolo con detenimiento.

\- pero tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas importantes – hablo el muchacho – las que no pueden esperar ahora que estas aquí, debemos aprovechar, el tiempo es valioso y quiero que lo aprovechemos, nunca se sabe que pueda suceder.

Ante las palabras del niño la expresión de Emma cambio, el muchacho parecía ser bastante paranoico y eso era algo que no la complacía. Además quería indagar sobre los padres adoptivos del chico y pensar la mejor estrategia para recuperarlo, nadie más que ella era la madre de Henry, si no estuvo antes para él fue porque le habían robado aquel derecho, pero ahora no era el momento para molestar a su hijo con detalles legales, de los que ella se encargaría muy pronto

\- está bien Henry – habló Emma – iremos a tú castillo – sonriéndole – dime como llegar, tú irás primero y yo te seguiré, no quiero que la gente sospeche

\- claro! – Respondió emocionado el chico quien tomó su teléfono y envió rápidamente un mensaje de texto, "Mamá, El cisne a arribado" - que operación cobra inicie! – dijo con excitación saliendo de la cafetería.

Quizás ahora toda esta locura comenzaría a arreglarse y las cosas volverían al sitio donde debían estar. La salvadora había retornado para restaurar el orden que se había desbalanceado una vez que la maldición había sido ejecutada.

.

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, de ser así coméntenlo para continuar escribiéndola. No sé qué tan larga será o cuanto tardaré, pero sí que voy a terminarla.**


End file.
